A Very Shieldy Christmas
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After SmackDown in Iowa, Dean and Roman decide to give Seth some Christmas cheer.


A Very Shieldy Christmas

A/N: So here's a WWE Christmas story featuring the Shield. I miss them so much, so I thought it would be fun to do a Christmas story with them in it, especially after Roman won the title and all. I just hope it's not a short-lived deal and he gets to keep it for some time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: After SmackDown in Iowa, Dean and Roman decide to give Seth some Christmas cheer.

Roman Reigns smiled as he exited the locker room. The show had gone well, and he was happy that he was still able to keep the title. He headed to Dean Ambrose's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ro, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Roman asked him.

"Where are we going?"

Roman punched him in the arm. "We're going to celebrate Christmas with Seth, remember?" he said. "We promised him we'd stop by after the show."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Dean said.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You goofball. You've got the presents, right?"

A panicked look crossed Dean's face. "I thought you had the presents," he said.

"No, I gave them to you!" Roman sighed in frustration. "Oh, man, this isn't going to be good."

Dean started laughing. "Ha, I got you!" he said. "Of course I still have the presents. I didn't lose them."

"Well, thank goodness for that," Roman said with a sigh of relief. "Let's head out then."

They got into their shared rental car and started driving to Seth's house. Dean put on some Christmas music and began singing, much to Roman's amusement. He really couldn't wait to see Seth, and he knew that if Seth was in the car with them he would either be singing along with Dean or telling Dean to put a sock in it.

They arrived at Seth's house and got out of the car. Dean carried the bag of presents, an excited look on his face. Even though a lot of things had happened between them, Dean was stoked to spend the holiday with his brothers like old times. They went up the steps, and Dean did his signature knock on the door.

Inside the house, Kevin started barking and wiggling with joy that someone was there. Seth groaned and limped to the door.

"Okay, Kevin, calm down," he told the dog before opening the door.

"Merry Christmas, Seth!" Dean yelled. "Give me a hug, you son of a bitch!"

Seth limped over to Dean and gave him a hug. "I forgot you guys were coming," he said.

Dean pretended to look offended. "What, are we not good enough to be in your presence now?" he asked.

"No, I just lost track of time and forgot," Seth answered. "Sorry, guys."

Dean's offended look turned into a smile as he laughed. "Hey, don't be sorry," he said. "I was just messing with you."

"Come on in, guys," Seth said as he stepped aside for the two men to come in.

Roman and Dean made themselves at home taking two of the chairs while Seth reclined on the couch. Kevin danced happily around them and jumped up to give Dean and Roman kisses.

"Aww, we missed you too, buddy," Dean said as he scratched behind Kevin's ears.

Kevin wiggled a bit more and lay on his back to get a belly rub from Roman.

"So, where are the presents?" Seth asked.

"Right here," Roman said and handed the bag to Seth. "We got some things for Kevin, too."

Seth reached in and took out some NFL merchandise he'd asked for. He also got some WWE merchandise from his brothers, including some Shield T-shirts made from some fans. Kevin received some Nylabone bones and some toys to chew on, including a replica of Seth's title that squeaked.

"How did you manage to get this?" Seth asked as he squeaked the toy.

"One of the fans made it and gave it to us," Dean answered.

Kevin heard the noise and whined for the toy. Seth squeaked it and then threw it for Kevin to fetch.

"That'll keep him busy," Seth said. "I don't know how many times I had to put the title on a shelf so he wouldn't chew on it. It looks good on you, Roman."

"Thanks, Seth. I can't believe I won it."

"I can," Seth replied. "I always knew you'd be on top someday. And I wish I hadn't ruined it for you that one time. I really didn't want to go through with that whole storyline of betraying you guys, but Hunter said it would be good for all of us if we parted ways."

"We get it, Seth," Dean said. "I think we all didn't want it to happen, but it was bound to. Most groups in WWE don't last that long anyway. We had a good run, and I think that maybe in a couple of years, we could always reunite. It worked for D-Generation X after all."

"That would be awesome," Seth said. "But who knows what'll happen now? It's going to take me some time to heal."

"We'll be there for you every step of the way," Roman reassured him. "And if I still have this title by the time you get back, I'll let you challenge for it."

Seth's eyes lit up. "You mean it, Ro?" he asked.

"Damn right, I do," said Roman. "You deserve to fight for it again."

"I'd rather take it slow though," said Seth. "I don't want to do anything too fast, but if you challenge me for the title, you can bet I'll accept and I WILL beat you. And you can believe that!"

Roman laughed. It was nice hearing the old Seth again. "We'll see about that, little brother," he teased. "It won't be an easy fight."

"I don't want it to be," Seth answered. "I like a good challenge."

"Hey, what about me?" Dean asked.

"You already have a title, doofus," Seth teased him.

"Yeah, but what if I lose it? Can I have a title shot, too?"

Roman's face lit up. "You know what I think would be an awesome idea? If we all three fought for the title."

"Dude, that would be awesome!" Seth said.

"Do you really think that would work though?" Dean asked.

Roman nodded. "I think the fans would eat it up."

"It's definitely something to consider," said Seth. "If things keep going the way they are, I think we could pull it off. And even if you don't keep the title, we can still work something out if one of us gets it."

"You'd let us have a shot?" Dean asked him.

Seth nodded. "I sure would. I owe you guys that much after everything I did to you. I'm just so sorry about all of it. I think about it every day."

Dean got up and put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Hey, don't be down like that," he said. "We forgive you for it, Seth, so don't worry about that. Being miserable isn't gonna help you get better any faster."

Seth smiled. "Thanks, Dean," he said.

"So, where's my present?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did get you guys something," Seth said. He started to get up, but Roman got up first.

"Just tell me where it is, and I'll get it, Seth," he urged.

"It's over there under the tree," Seth answered.

Roman got up and found two bags which he brought over for both of them. Dean and Roman reached in and found a book with the Shield logo on it. Curious, both men opened them to find pictures of the three of them together. There were pictures of them at the arenas, pictures of their matches, and even pictures of them on the road getting up to all kinds of mischief. Dean laughed as he saw one of himself eating a piece of pizza, the cheese dangling from his mouth. Roman smiled as he saw one of himself putting Seth in a headlock. They all smiled as they saw one of themselves celebrating Christmas with Santa hats on their heads and even Santa beards.

"Man, I remember that day," Dean said. "The kids at the hospital were so happy to see us."

"Yeah, and they couldn't believe that we showed up in Santa suits," Seth added.

"I think they should have been black," Roman mused. "Thanks for everything, Seth. This means a lot to us."

"Yeah, thanks, brother," Dean said as he hugged Seth. "I'll treasure it always."

"You're welcome, guys. And thanks for the gifts, too. It means a lot to me that you came here."

"Hey, we said we would, and we keep our promises," Roman said. "We're a family and always will be."

"Yeah, no matter where we are in our careers, we'll always be the Shield," Dean added.

Seth smiled. "Believe in the Shield," he chimed in.

The three of them leaned in and brought their fists together just as they used to do. It felt good to be joined in unity like this. It was something the three of them had missed for so long since that fateful day Seth had turned on them. They parted and smiled at each other.

"Hey, you got any food?" Dean asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, but it'll have to be ham sandwiches," Seth said.

"We can deal with that," Roman said. "And maybe we can improvise."

"Oh, not that again," Seth groaned. "You guys always came up with weird food and drink combinations."

"Hey, some of those were good," Dean said.

"Not all of them," Seth reminded him.

Roman and Dean made some sandwiches for the three of them and they sat in the living room to eat them. Roman and Dean caught Seth up on all that was happening in WWE and on Dean's pranks while Kevin whined for some food at their feet, begging them with his dog eyes. They shared some hot chocolate and reminisced about their Shield days and how happy they all were back then.

Seth sighed. "Man, I miss those days so much," he said.

"Today's a reunion though," Roman pointed out.

"Yeah, it definitely is," Seth agreed. "I wouldn't trade this day for anything."

"None of us would," Dean added. "Hey, you know what would be a good idea right now? A snowball fight."

"I can't go out and throw snowballs," Seth told him.

"Sure you can," Dean said. "Ro, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like fun," Roman answered.

"But how can I go out there like this?" Seth asked. "I have to keep my leg elevated."

"I've got an idea for that," Dean said. He went out to Seth's garage and returned with a lawn chair that was the type where Seth could lay on it with his leg propped up. He set the lawn chair outside and set Seth on it. Then he scooped up a snowball and flung it at Seth, hitting him in the face.

"Hey, no fair!" Seth yelled. He bent down and scooped up his own snowball, flinging it at Dean's head where it hit. "Ha, gotcha!"

"Make way, boys!" Roman yelled as he speared Dean right into the snow and pushed his face in.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Dean yelled as he put Dirty Deeds on Roman.

"Oh, you are SO going down!" Roman said as he pretended to Superman Punch Dean who sold it like a pro and fell down.

"Seth, help me!" Dean begged.

Seth laughed. "You're on your own, bro," he said. "I'm kind of laid up here."

"Traitor!" Dean pouted.

Roman hadn't forgotten Seth and managed to pour snow on him, causing Seth to yelp. Seth then got a few good hits on Roman.

After they were done, they headed back inside to drink more hot chocolate. Dean and Roman were going to spend the night with Seth so he wouldn't be lonely. They set up the sleeping bags in the living room where Seth had been bunking since his injury.

"Merry Christmas, Dean and Roman," Seth said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, Seth," Dean and Roman said.

"Best Christmas ever," Seth said.

"Believe that," Roman said.

"And believe in the Shield," Dean chimed in.

All three men fell asleep, happy that for at least one day and night, they were brothers once more.

A/N: And that's the end of this little tale. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May it be filled with good things and better things for WWE, too. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
